Runaway
by KatieRaexx
Summary: Alternate Universe. Alexander Xanatos is now ALEXANDRA. This is an older story of mine, and the twist is best explained in the author's note. Leaving it up because, well, I like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Runaway**

_Author's Note: Of course, I changed this up a bit. I took Gargoyles into my own hands, and gave it a little flick of the wrist, and bam! This is what I got. Alexander is now _**_Alexandra_**_, and The Puck has found himself in love with the older child. NOW, before you criticize me on how _**_wrong_**_ that is, think of this. Is it wrong for an immortal vampire to be in love with a human teenager? If that doesn't bother you, why should this? Puck's immortal. If you don't like the concept, don't read _**_or_**_ comment, though, if you're interested in what is going to happen, please, read on:_

* * *

Alexandra was tired of listening to her parents argue. She had planned, that night, that she would run away for a good few weeks, stay with her friends in a neighborhood far enough away that her parents couldn't find her. Now her only concern was _Puck_. Her mentor wasn't stupid. He would be able to find her in about ten seconds of her leaving, well, ten seconds of her being far away at least. She placed the last of her clothes in her backpack, and swung it over her shoulder, opening her window. She took once glance back, and hopped out of her room. She jumped onto the roof, and slid down the drainpipe, starting down the road to catch a taxi.

It was a chilly night, but that hadn't fazed the black-haired Alex. She had been born with blonde hair, yes, and her dying her hair black got her into a world of trouble. She had done it without her parents consent, over at her friend Melody's house. She had thought it looked good, with a few of her natural colored blonde pieces of hair still lying amongst the black streaks. She smirked, pulling the hair around to the front of her face, and glancing at it.

"Nice," She muttered, picking up her pace just a bit. A few more blocks and she would be in a taxi haven.

"Ah, Alexandra. You make me so proud." Came a voice from atop a nearby roof. She jerked her head to the side, to see her mentor, Puck, sitting on a roof. "Of course, I have to follow you now." He shimmered away and appeared next to her, smiling widely. Alex though, wasn't as pleased.

"Get away," She hissed, continuing to walk. Puck's face grew faux sad, and he followed her, matching her pace by floating alongside her.

"Aw, c'mon Alex. Just come home. Why are you leaving?" He asked, faking sadness. It was his job to keep her home, keep her safe, and keep her prepared for anything that might happen, and he couldn't do that if she was leaving. She scoffed, continuing to walk.

"I'm sick of listening to them." She said plainly. Puck's ears twitched a bit as he listened to her reason. It didn't make sense to him…but wait. She must've meant Fox and David. Their arguing had increased over the past few weeks…she _must have_ meant that!

"Your mother and father?" He asked in a low voice, blue eyes watching her. She nodded slowly, never letting up on her pace. Puck sighed.

"I guess I'll just have to come with you, wherever you go." He said. Alex stopped walking completely, and turned to face him. She was flushed, obviously angry.

Where Alexandra had planned on going was her friend's house. Now she wanted out of the city. She was sick of the pity parties. Even her schoolteachers had begun to worry. The drop in her grades, her attention span was shortened…_everyone was worried_! Well, _everyone_ needed to mind his or her business. Alexandra rounded and kicked a tin trashcan beside them, denting it.

"Damnit!" She crouched down, holding her head and closing her eyes tightly. Puck was truly confused now. Something was wrong with his Alexandra…and it worried him. He knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Alexandra though, in return, shrugged it off.

"Just, go! Just leave me alone!" It was apparent that she was crying now. Puck, being the mischievous fae he was, couldn't quite understand why two people arguing could have such an effect on a child. Though…he would try his best to understand, when she chose to explain it to him.

For now, he wasn't planning on going anywhere.

"Alexandra," he said softly. "I'm not going anywhere." For some odd reason, this seemed to comfort the now visibly upset Alexandra, and she flung herself at him, putting her arms around her fae mentor and sobbing into his chest.

Puck was very taken aback.

He patted Alexandra's back, but soon enough found himself hugging her in return. Maybe what she needed was a crying shoulder. Her parents always found themselves busy, and maybe, just maybe he was the only one she could turn to. Maybe the reason Alexandra acted out was because not enough attention was focused on her. Puck gently pulled Alexandra back from him, and wiped away her tears.

"I'll make a deal with you," He smiled, keeping his hand gently cupped on her cheek. "We don't have to go home tonight." He said, waiting on her reaction. Of course, her reaction was an automatic smile.

"With the help of a friend, I'll take you somewhere you never thought you'd see." He grinned widely as Alexandra realized where that was.

"But you were banished from Avalon!" She said in excitement. Puck groaned though.

"Don't remind me." He said, waving her off. Alexandra shrugged.

"When do we go?" She asked. Puck hadn't thought about contacting his friend first.

"Erm…soon…" He just needed to figure out where Delyria was now…


	2. Chapter 2

**Runaway**

**Chapter Two.**

Alexandra waited patiently while Puck paced back and forth, trying to figure out a way to contact his friend.

"I haven't seen her in years. I don't even know if she remembers me…" He mused, continuing to pace. Alexandra sighed, now watching the eerily empty streets.

"Gee, who could forget you, Puck?" She added in nonchalantly. Puck took it as a compliment though.

"Well, thank yo---You're a diabolical child, Alex. You really are." He had caught the sarcasm. He sat on top of a mailbox, and stared at the ground, thinking hard, very hard, about when he had last seen Delyria.

"Well, as of right now, this'll be the last place you would have seen me." A woman, with dark purple hair appeared standing in front of the mailbox, and offering Puck a mischievous grin. Puck zoomed off the mailbox and hugged his friend, still floating in midair.

"Deeeeeeeeeee!" He exclaimed, overly excited. Delyria grinned a bit, patting his back.

"Now, why did you need me…?"

"I need you to sneak Alexandra and I into Avalon." He said plainly. Delyria burst into a fit of giggles.

"You honestly think I'll sneak you in against Oberon's will? He'll know!" She said, still laughing.

"No he won't! Now trust me on this one." Puck seemingly pleaded. Delyria figured if he was pleading with her, that he must have made some promise to the child…er…teenager next to him.

"Fine, fine. Alexandra, close your eyes. Puck, well, you know the drill."

* * *

"You can open your eyes, Alex."

Alexandra opened her eyes to see the most beautiful place ever. She could have never dreamt of Avalon looking like this. She stood quickly, looking around at all the things that not most humans saw in a lifetime. Of course, she wasn't full human, but still. It was pretty damn awesome.

"This is amazing, Puck!" She exclaimed, looking around at all the crystal clear waterfalls and such. It was beyond her wildest dreams. Puck merely smiled, floating cross-legged in midair, watching her.

Alexandra studied the water, the bushes, the flowers, everything. It was all so vibrantly colored, and just wonderful.

Delyria sighed, sitting in a tree above the two.

"The way you watch her," She noted, getting Puck's full attention. "It's almost as if you're in love with her, Puck."

Puck shook his head, laughing lightly,

"Me? In love with Alexandra? Yeah, you're really funny, Dee." He sighed. "She's my charge. I'm her teacher. I couldn't be." He turned his attention away from Delyria and back to Alexandra though, watching her every graceful movement with an admirer's eye.

"Oh, no, really Puck. I believe you." It was pure sarcasm dripping from Delyria's words when she disappeared. Puck had rounded to clear things up with her, but when he did, she was gone.

"Well!" He scoffed. He floated down to Alex, landing right behind her.

Alexandra went to turn around, and when she did, their lips touched.

Of course, Alexandra's first option was to pull away, completely grossed out by the thought of her fae mentor liking her. But…she didn't pull away. She left her lips against his. For this, Puck was glad. He hadn't exactly wanted her to turn around and then the kiss happen, but it did, so he opted to make the best of it. After giving it a few moments, he actually kissed her. Alexandra didn't stop him; she only placed her arms around his neck. Whether it was the enchantment of Avalon, or both of their true feelings surfacing, neither of them knew, all they knew was that moment, for now, at least.

"Yes, I'm sure, milord." Delyria said, bowing to Oberon. Oberon eyed the fire fae, then sighed, glancing to Titania.

"What do you think I should do about this, my queen?" he asked. Titania merely smiled.

"Our Puck? In love with young Alex? Here, in Avalon? Let's see where it progresses." Titania merely wanted to watch for the sport of it, as she had the scene appear in her mirror. Two lovebirds, kissing in the mists of Avalon. She wondered what Alexandra's father and mother would think of this.

"Very well, as my lady says, we shall see how it progresses. Thank you, Delyria." He noted, dismissing her.

After a few heated kisses, Puck pulled away from Alex, getting a horrible feeling about being in Avalon.

"Perhaps we should go home," He said quickly, floating up and looking around. Alexandra watched him from below.

"We just got here…and we just…I mean…why leave now?" She jumped up, trying to grab his foot, but he only lifted out of range. "I want to stay!"

Puck didn't want to deny her, but he still had that bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He floated down, facing Alex again.

"I just don't think—" But he was cut off. Alexandra locked her lips with his again, and it was his turn to be surprised. Apparently, he wasn't alone in his feelings for this young woman.

He wouldn't deny her just yet. Though, just in case, he began thinking up an alibi to tell Oberon and Titania, save they found him there…


	3. Chapter 3

**Runaway**

**Chapter Three**

The trip to Avalon had proven very worthy of their time. Though, Puck only wished he knew where Delyria had disappeared to. He smiled lightly, watching Alex sit with her feet in one of the crystal clear ponds, and it filled him with joy when she laughed a pixie that would buzz around her head. He was glad the pixies were interested in her, and were leaving him alone for once. When he used to spend time here, they would buzz around his head and 'meep' at him and such. It seemed they all liked the trickster fey.

Alexandra's thoughts were racing. Yes, the trip was nice, but what was even nicer was the fact that her mentor, Puck, had chosen that day to express his feelings to her. In all truth, she wasn't completely sure he had intended to, or if their first lip lock was accidental. Either way, it progressed, and for a first time kisser, Alex had to admit, she was pretty good. She had always been nervous about her first kiss, but it seemed to come to her naturally, like an underdeveloped trait. Although she was nearing seventeen, she had never been kissed 'til that day. She wondered if Puck knew it. She glanced back at him. Catching his eyes, she smiled sweetly.

Puck couldn't help but allow himself to smile back at Alexandra Xanatos, his pupil for a good seventeen years now.

_Seventeen years…_he thought. That was a long time. She had grown up so fast, and into such a beautiful young lady. He wondered how they would explain this to David and Fox, and better yet, if Alexandra had planned on even _telling_ them. They had to…even though they would more than likely send Puck back to Avalon. He sighed heavily, standing and walking over to Alex, and sitting beside her.

"The waters are unlike any other on this Earth," He noted, making rather small talk. Alexandra merely nodded, her hand grazing the top of the water. Back, and forth. Back, and forth.

"Yes, I can tell." She said, smiling up to him. She flicked her fingers and splashed water droplets into his face, of which he wiped off and grinned.

"Oh. You want a fight?" He lifted his right hand, a stream of water following it, which soaked Alexandra almost from head to toe. With a high-pitched shriek, and a giggle, she jumped into the water and starting splashing Puck wildly. Of course, he was able to avoid it by zipping up into the air, and sticking his tongue out at her.

"Nyuh Nyuh!" He taunted. Alexandra glared up at him, trying to find a way to splash him when he was that high up…

Sweet Delyria with her long strands of violet hair appeared, sitting in the tree behind Puck. She grinned lightly, happy to have accomplished telling Oberon and Titania of Puck's newly discovered escapades with young Alexandra. She glanced down to Alexandra, a little disgusted. What did Puck see in that mortal, that he never saw in her? It was a crime of passion, the fact she told Oberon and Titania on the two lovebirds. She had loved Puck for years prior to him even beginning to like the human realm. But, he had never acknowledged her in that way, and as it seemed now, he never would.

When Puck finally turned to grin at Delyria, the grin wasn't returned. He was befuddled.

"Delyria?" He mused, floating over to her and getting right in her face. "What's the matter?" He asked. Delyria looked away, not really wanting Puck that close right now. Puck scoffed, just getting in her face again.

"Come now, Dee. Tell me what's the matter."

"You're the matter."

Puck was once again taken aback.

"I'm the matter? Why me? What did I do?" He asked the series of questions quickly, almost without any breaths in between. Delyria's deep green eyes flashed with anger as she faced him.

"_You_ fell in love with a mortal, who is nonetheless your pupil!" She hissed, showing her fanged canines. Puck zipped back a bit, staring at her.

"I…I don't understand why that matters to you." He said quietly, hoping that Alexandra couldn't hear them. Delyria's glare turned to a twisted face of a smirk. She zipped off the branch and got into Puck's face, placing her arms around his neck and kissing him, making sure Alexandra saw every moment.

As is a guy's first reaction, Puck didn't stop Delyria. For a good few moments, he returned the kiss, until he recognized what was motivating it. He pulled back from Delyria, pushing her away, and glaring at her, but the tiny voice he heard afterward was really what hit him like a slap to the face.

"How could you…?" Came Alex's small voice. Tears welled up in her eyes, and Puck zipped down to her, landing in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Alexandra, no, it's not what it looked like…"

"I've heard plenty of people say that. You aren't an exception." She pulled away from him, looking up at Delyria.

"Send me home." She demanded.

"As you wish, mortal." Delyria was glad to oblige. She had Alexandra appear back in her room, so she could soak up her pillow with her tears, or whatever mortals do when their hearts get broken.

Puck glared to Delyria, ready to unleash something awful on her. But that was almost impossible, because shortly after he began to glare at her, Oberon appeared beside her.

"Thank you, Delyria. I didn't want to have to take care of this with the child near. Puck, perhaps an eternity back in Titania's mirror will teach you." Puck couldn't believe his ears. Was Oberon serious? Just because he fell in love with Alexandra.

"My lord, you cannot be…you…" He pleaded with him. "Please, please…just let me go back to the mortal world! You'll never, ever see me again!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears.


End file.
